The Taniyama mansion
by rhiannon.stevens.79
Summary: the spr group have accepted a case in london. it may turn out to be a deadly case because a ghost is tageting mai. The mansion seems to be mais home when she was a child and her mother was still alive. her uncle stevenson lived their before he died he may be the one huanting the mansion, he hated mais mother and he tries to kill mai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own ghost hunt

chapter 1 the Taniyama mansion

MAI'S PROV

OH MAN, I'm going to be late again, I groaned, naru is gonna be mad I thought to myself , mabey I can sneak in before he notices. When I got to SPR I sneaked in as queitly as I could , I'm saved I thought in victory, but I was all wrong, MAI your late he said looking annoyed, I need TEA now! OK ,ok ill get your tea you narcisitic jerk I said. before I went into the kitchen I asked Lin if he would want some tea, he said no thank you Mai. I went to the kitchen to make the narcisits tea, when I finished I put the tea on a tray, brought it to naru ,and waited for the thank you but none was given. Naru said mai call the gang and tell them to come tomorrow, we have a case in London.

The next morning the whole gang was by the van talking to each other waiting on me. When I got their monk gave me a bone crushing hug , Ayako hit monk on the head and said, MONK LET GO OF HER YOUR SUFFERCATING HER. Monk said, HEY THAT HURTS YOU OLD HAG. Before they could agure any farther naru came and said if your going to fight like mindless children then leave. They both went silent after that. After the equipment was packed in the van I got into the van with naru and Lin and drove off to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own ghost hunt

chapter 2

Mai's PROV

When we got in the plane the lady showed us to our assigned seats , I had to sit with naru, Lin was sitting behind us with ayako, and monk sat by John, masako wasn't coming until a few days after we were in London. I was going to take a nap . Naru read a book the entire plane ride, Lin was on his laptop, monk was sleeping, Ayako and John were talking.

Naru's prov

I was reading a book when I noticed Mai was sleeping on my shoulder. I was about to wake her up when Lin said to leave her alone. I gave him one of my death glares, but I left Mai alone. when it was time to get off the plane I was trying to wake mai, but dam she sleeps like a rock. Ayako told me to blow in her ear, that always wakes her up she said, I said No, Ayako said ok if you want to leave her here go on ahead. I gave up and went by her and blew in her ear she shot up like a canon, and was looking around on who blew in her ear, when she looked at me and realized it was me, she blushed and got up and went to get her bags.

Mai's PROV

I can't believe he did that it scared the hell out of me. When we got out of the airport, the equipment was in the rental van we bought. I got in the back, monk sat next to me, and john sat next to ayako, Lin was in the driver seat, naru got in the car and we drove off to the case, which is about two hours away.

When we got their women in about her 30s came up to the gang. She said hello I'm Bella Taniyama. everyone froze when she said that I was frozen to. Everyone turned around and looked at me, I told them I don't know Bella. Bella asked is everyone ok. Monk said yes, we were thinking you where Mai's aunt for a minute. I came and introduced myself, hello Bella I'm Mai Taniyama. Bella's eyes went big and ask, are you the daughter of Angiela Taniyama. My eyes got big when she said my mother's name, I told her yes, how do you know my mother, I asked. Mai ,I'm your aunt, your mother was my sister. the whole gang were in shock, even naru couldn't believed what Bella said. Bella said, we will talk about this later I need to get your team settled in the house, naru nodded and we followed her to the house. When we got inside it was very old fashion looking mansion. Bella brought us up the stairs to a room, she said this was our base, and now i'll show you your rooms, we went a little farther down the hall, she said the girls room will be on the right while boys are on the left does that sound ok to you. Naru nodded and said, yes this will do fine thank you. When we got the equipment set up, naru said, Mai tea. I gave him a glare and went to make his tea. when I was In the kitchen I got the kettle, poured some water and turned the stove on and put the kettle on and the water started to boil a little. when the tea was done , the temperature in the room dropped, I was looking around and suddenly the tea kettle was thrown at me. I screamed because the tea was burning my arms, legs, belly, and my neck. The gang ran in the kitchen and looked mortified when they saw me on the floor crying, then I passed out.

Naru's PROV

I looked at Mai's body, I yelled for Ayako to check and see if she was alright. Ayako said the tea burned her neck to her legs, they where 2nd degree burns, she should be fine though she may not be able to talk for a while because the tea burned her neck. I picked her up carefully and put her on the couch in base.

Mai's PROV/dream

_I was in the mansion and their was a drunk young man, he was yelling at his wife. The women yelled ,NO stevenson please don't kill me. Stevenson said, I have to angiela you were cheating on me. I never cheated on you, Angiela yelled, but stevenson smacked her and then grabbed her hair and started to drag her up the stairs then grabbed a gun and shot her then he picked her body up and went outside to bury her in the backyard. After that the police came and he couldn't get away, and shot himself._

_I woke up on the couch, felt pain up an down my body. Ayako came up to me and said, what happend when I was in the kitchen. I tried to talk but I couldn't talk. Ayako said just as I thought she won't be able to talk for a while I say at least two days. Naru nodded and gave me a peice of paper. I looked up at him and he said , write down what happed to you in the kitchen. I nodded and started writing. When I was finished I gave him the piece of paper and he started to read it. When he finished he said, so the room temperature dropped and the tea kettle was thrown at you. I nodded, and he said you are going to stay here until you can talk again ok Lin and I will watch you for now, I just nodded ._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: i do not own ghost hunt

Mai's PROV/ 2 days later

I woke up on the couch and Naru and Lin where by the moniters looking for any activity. When naru looked at me he said Mai can you talk, I said ,yes naru sounding a bit scrachy, good is all naru said. I got up to go to the kitchen when naru said, stop where do you think you are going by yourself. I said to make you some tea. naru said then I'll go with you then, I said ok. When me and naru got to the kitchen I grabbed the kettle poured some water and put it on the stove to heat up. Naru was sitting at the table reading a book like he always does on a case. When the tea was done I put it in a cup and gave it to naru and was waiting for the thank you but once again none was given. When we returned to base the whole gang was in base. Monk came and gave me his bone crushing bear hug. OUCH monk said, when Ayako hit his head with her purse saying "LET HER GO YOU'LL KILL HER OLD MAN, MONK SAID WELL ATLEAST I DONT WEAR MAKEUP TO HIDE MY WRINKLES OLD HAG". Ayako tried to hit monk again but missed, monk dodged it this time. Ayako gave up and sat on the couch. suddenly Yasu showed up, I said YASU when did you get here? Yasu said, I got here after you where attacked by the ghost, also Masako is going to be here in a few hours. I said, oh ok, naru said, so what have you found out about this house Yasu? Yasu said, well what I have found about the house is in 1975 a man named Stevenson Taniyama was Mai's uncle and a women named Angiela Taniyama was Mai's mother. Stevenson was drunk one night went to angiela's home and said she cheated on him. Angiela tried to make him leave but stevenson grabbed her hair and dragged her up the stairs and shot her. Stevenson buried her in the backyard and when the cops came he shot himself.

Why did stevenson say Angiela cheated on him naru asked? Yasu said, it was probably because he was drunk. Someone knocked on the door probably masako I said . I went to the door and opened it. Masako came in and she started kneeling down. I said "MASAKO WHATS WRONG I SAID IN A PANIKY VOICE". She said their is a very evil ghost in this house. I helped her up the stairs and when we got into base everyone looked at us and came to help Masako. Naru said whatdo you sense Masako. Masako said, their is a young man in this house, he wants Mai dead. Everyone went stiff. Masako said, their is also a women about her 30s here to she's so scared she just wants to leave. she's being kept inside the house against her will, the man is controlling her. Do you know their names masako? Yes I do, the young man's name is Stevenson Taniyama , and Angiela Taniyama is the women masako said. Naru said let's start the exorcisms, Monk are you willing to try to do a exorcism? Monk said no problem , good said naru let's start now. Monk started his incantations , On ,sunba nisunba, bazara, un ,hatta, jaku ,un, ban, koko, on, dakini, shara, the room started shaking , light where flicking on and off and monk kept saying the incantations , kyara ,heigi ,yaya, chigi, yaya ,nei,before monk could finish his incantations he was thrown against the wall he groaned in pain but kept his chant going, naumaku san ,manda,botanan ,on ,dakini. The ghost disappeared and monk passed out. Ayako said monk will be fine he just need rest, Masako said the the ghost is still here that the chant only made him a little weaker. Naru said will do another exorcism tomorrow, for tonight everyone go to bed, we all nodded in agreement.

The next morning I woke up and went to take a short shower so I grabbed some clothe and took a ten minute shower when I got out and got dressed I went to the kitchen to make tea for everyone. When I was done I got a tray for the tea and brought it into base everyone smiled and grabbed a cup of tea. Naru said, John are you ready for the exorcism? John said, yes sir. Naru said alright then let's start. John started a prayer, " our father, which art in heaven hallowed be thy name, in the beginning was the word, and the word was with god, and the word was god, the room was shaking violently and my ankle was grabbed and I was being dragged across the floor I, screamed and monk said a chant, Na, ma, ku, san, manda, barzadan, kan, my ankle was free and the spirit showed itself, the spirit was stevenson, I froze looking at my blood thirsty uncle while John tried to finish his prayer, The word was in the beginning with god, all things where made by the word,and without the word was not anything made that was made, in the word was life, john was thrown against the wall knocked out. Then stevenson looked at me and said, YOUR NEXT MAI then naru got in front of me and I saw this blue light coming out of his hands. Lin yelled , NO NARU DON'T YOU USE PK, but it was too late he brought his hand up in the air and shot out a lot of PK. Stevenson screamed and disappeared. Masako said he's gone and angiela is free she has now went to heaven where she belongs. I saw naru fall down on the floor and I ran to him, Lin was doing chest compressions to get gim breathing again and he finally started breathing. Lin said, "SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBULANCE NOW." Ayako called the ambulance and when they came, they put naru in the ambulance and left. I was crying thinking naru was going to die because of me. Lin came up to me and said, Mai naru is going to be fine have some faith, I said ok I'll have some faith in naru.

When we got to the hospital naru was still sleeping. The docter said he's going to be fine and that he can leave the hospital when he wakes up. Everyone breathed with a sigh of relive.

Naru's PROV

I woke up everyone was staring at me with a look of relive. Lin said, naru you can leave the hospital now if you want, the docter said it's ok . I said ok, I got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. After I came out everyone waiting for me and we left the hospital.

Mai's PROV

When we got to base we started packing to go back to japan. Bella came to thank us for getting rid of the ghost. Bella was shocked to hear the ghost was my uncle Stevenson. I told her Angiela Taniyama is in heaven. Bella was happy her sister finally can have some peace. Bella gave me a neclace that was my mother's. I cried and gave her a hug and said thank you.

When we got to our seats on the plane once again I had to sit next to the biggest narcissistic guy in the world. I slept the whole plane ride and when we got off the plane to go to our van outside. At least the equipment was already inside the van. Me, naru, and Lin went in the van while monk had his own car.

When we got to SPR and the equipment was put up I went home to clean up and go to bed .


End file.
